Nightwing X OC
by Black Kitty 906
Summary: Nightwing X Demigod!OC read me plzzz. Review plzzz. Favorite plzzz. Follow plzzz. There will be more for Nightwing X OC


This is my first Young Justice fanfic, be merciful with me please. If any of the characters seem OOC at any time, I am sorry. I do not own Young Justice just my OCs. This is a Dick Grayson/Nightwing X OC. **WARNING CRSING AHEAD!**

Chap. 1 Demigod Named Sylvette

Sylvette's POV:

'Great! This is just fucking great! This so is not fair at all! Just caused an outsider got past the camp's defenses does not mean that Father should freak the hell out about it so freaking much! Well, that was probably because they came after me. That is just fucking great. Yeah, I got hurt defending myself but come on! I am still **ALIVE**! He so underestimates my abilities in combat. Nevertheless, he did not have to fucking send me here to Themyscira. To Princess Diana at that! Fuck you dad. I can take care of myself.' I thought angrily to myself as I followed Diana to the combat ring.

I've been here for 5 months now and nobody, not even Princess Diana herself, can beat me. They would challenge me to a match and then lose. They also keep crawling back to challenge me again to a rematch, which they would still lose to me. However, I really do not care about that, the combat is fun to me. So I want stop them from challenging me.

When we reach the combat ring, I look around me at all the familiar faces of the Amazonian women and my eyes stopped on the three men that I did not know. The first a buff man in red and blue. He had a 'S' on his chest and it looking like he was wearing underwear on the outside of his skin tight suit. The next was another buff looking man but he was in all black and a symbol on his chest that looked like a bat. He looked like he was wearing underwear on the outside of his amour looking suit. He also had a weird mask on that had to pointy parts on the top of it. The last was a younger man (probably around my age of 17 years old) wearing a skin tight outfit that was mostly black but had a blue design on the shoulder area that went down onto his muscular chest. He had a cute little mask covering his eyes from my sight. All three were tall.

"So this is her right?" said the man in red and blue to Diana.

"Yes, this is her. This is Superman," she said pointing to the man in red and blue which caused him to smile warmly at me, "Batman," pointing to the one in all black who only nodded his head, "and Nightwing." Pointing to the one in blue and black causing him to give me an award-winning smile. Diana then turns and makes a gesture to me, "As I told you before this is Sylvette Monteverdes, daughter of the God Hades and a human mother."

"So that means that your demigod right?", came from Nightwing in his (surprisingly deep) sexy voice while flashing me that amazing smile again. I nod my head in agreement, not letting the fact that I'm attractive to him show at all.

"Now Diana, lets get down to business shall we? Cause there in no way you brought us here, to the combat ring, for nothing." I say to Diana in a smart-ass tone while smirking at her. Which causes her to laugh.

"Your right Sylvette. So lets show them some of what you can do." She says.

We take our places in the ring and soon start the match.

~~~Skipping match cause Diana loses again to Sylvette~~~

"Well she certainly is quite good!" Superman says while laughing.

Batman just nods his head with a small smirk playing on his lips.

Nightwing… well he's just shocked but that quickly passes to amazement.

"Well that was quite impressive Sylvette!" Nightwing says brightly while coming up to where I'm at. I just shrug off his compliment and look towards Diana, Superman, and Batman who looked like they were talking to each other.

"Now will you tell me what all of this was about Diana." I ask her.

"To see if they approved of you joining my team." This comes from Nightwing excitedly, "So, what about it guys? Can she join?"

"You already have mine." Says Superman with a warm smile. Diana just nods while smiling. Then we all look towards the Dark Knight for his answer.

"Fine. She can join." He sighs out after a while.

"BOO-YEAH!" Nightwing yells out while pumping a fist in the air causing all of us to chuckle at his gusto.

~~~TIME SKIP~~~THREE MONTHS LATER AT YJ's BASE~~~

I had found a note earlier today in my book that I was reading. It said:

Sylvette,

Meet me under the giant willow tree at midnight.

~Secret Admirer

Well, here I am, under this giant willow tree waiting for someone to show up. I decided to look up into the tree. I found a nice thick branch and climb my way onto it.

'I wonder who it is anyway.' I thought. I dose off into a sleep only to wake up around an hour or so later to a deep sexy voice calling out for me. He can't see me from where he's at on the ground.

"Sylvette?"

"Sylvette? Are you here?"

"Damn. She probably already left. I am an hour late after all." He mutters and slumps against the tree and slides down it slowly to where he's seating on the ground. I decide to look and see who it was. Wait… is that…

"Dick?" I whisper out softly not thinking he would hear me, but he does. He looks around quickly, still not seeing me up in the tree watching him. He gives up and lowers his head in defeat.

"I can't do anything right." I hear him mutter out sadly.

Shit.

"For someone who is supposed to be really smart, you can be really stupid. Just look up already will you Dick. Gezzz…..," I call out to him, then mutter, "making me feel bad cause I didn't respond back to you the first time."

He finally looks up at me with shocked sad eyes that looked watery and a smile was starting to play on his lovely looking lips of his. (Man I want to kiss him.) He stands up and holds his arms open for me.

"Hold on. Better catch me Dick," I tell him softly, "I wanna fucking cuddle." I jump down into his arms witch feel so amazing wrapped around me. He lets me go and we sat down together under the tree. There was still space between us, and it was driving me insane. I lay back and look up into the tree. After a while he lays back as well.

"Oh fuck it." I mumble out before pulling myself closer to him to where we were cuddling; my arms wrapped around him and a leg thrown over his. His right arm slowly wrap around my hip while his left rests on my waist. I sigh out in content and start to dose off again.

"Sylvette?"

"Hmmmmm?"

"Can…. I ask you something?"

"You just did." I giggled.

"You know what I mean Sylvette." He sighs out.

"Well ask me already will ya Dick."

"Will…. you…. um…. " he stutters out.

"Dick? What's wrong?" I ask seating up and leaning over him looking into his mesmerizing blue orbs that always pull me into them. I can't help but get lost in them, which causes me to start to close the space between our lips until there is only a tiny bit left to go. He gulps.

"Let me court you?" he ask. His hot breath is what I breathe in. I smile warmly at him.

"A course I will let you court me." I breathe out before I close the distance and passionately kiss him pouring all my emotions into it for him. I pull back after a few minutes and go back to cuddling him. After a few moments pass I decide to tell him he I feel.

"Dick?"

"Yea?"

"I wanna tell you something."

"Go on my dane."

"You get to tell my father that your courting me." I giggle out as he groans.

"Damn. I forgot about him."

"Oh and one more thing."

"What?"

"I have loved you since I first saw you."

"So have I my Sylvette. So have I." he whispers in my ear. We end up falling asleep under the tree cuddling.

I hoped you enjoyed it. There is more to come about this couple (well Sylvette's name will stay the same but what she is and what shedoes will change) but they all will not be the same. They may be one-shots but the beginning of this chapter is how they meet and became a couple. There might be a lemon in the future! So rating will change.

Sylvette will have a picture up soon.


End file.
